


According to Plan

by alpha_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Character Death, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Theo, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Theo, Rough Sex, Top Theo Raeken, mate bond, season five AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_raeken/pseuds/alpha_raeken
Summary: Being stuck in the Jeep with Theo was worse than most of the things Stiles could imagine. Stiles’s senses were saturated with Theo and Alpha and other. Every single breath he took in was filled with Theo’s scent and his tight control was rapidly failing despite his best efforts. See notes for Character Death.





	According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> The Character Death would be considered a Major Character Death and it is NOT Stiles or Theo and happens "off-screen". It isn't graphic and mostly implied if you're a little cautious about it.

Being stuck in the Jeep with Theo was worse than most of the things Stiles could imagine. Stiles’s senses were saturated with _Theo_ and _Alpha_ and _other_. Every single breath he took in was filled with Theo’s scent and his tight control was rapidly failing despite his best efforts. Mortification was quickly becoming his primary state of existence.

He had been desperately trying to ignore what the effect of Theo’s proximity meant and how it played with his senses no matter how hard he tried to shove his instincts to the backburner. Stiles couldn’t let himself think about how his perfect control that he’d had since presenting was almost zapped and how he was close to slipping into an early heat. There were very few reasons for that and only one of them applied much to his silent horror.

“One word: Good.” The admittance hurt but Stiles knew Theo would know if he’d lied. There wasn’t even a point being this close in proximity to a living and breathing lie-detector.

He tried desperately to distract himself from Theo’s scent when Theo started breathing in, brow furrowing and confusion filling his features. Stiles mentally tossed up a prayer that Theo could not smell the way his body was reacting to him. If Theo knew the likelihood of the Alpha pressing his advantage was far too high and Stiles was not going to be able to resist for very long.

“What?”

“A scent. Like smoke. Like something burning.”

The inside of the Jeep started glowing and Stiles didn’t have time to think about Theo’s words or what was happening before Theo’s blood sprayed across his face. Shock slammed into him as he pushed back and watched as Theo was hauled out of the Jeep, tossed to the ground and then the Jeep was flipping over. He tried to hold onto something as unbearable heat brushed against his skin and then the Jeep was landing.

Stiles lost his hold on consciousness.

The next time he became aware there were strong hands dragging him across the gravel as heat from the flames around the parking lot danced along his body. He ended up on his back, coughing and struggling to take in clean air, as Theo looked down at him.

“The body… The body is gone.”

Stiles groaned lowly as new aches swiftly made themselves known. He leaned up, still trying to pull in fresh air and not choke on the scent of burning or the scent of Theo’s blood. It was an almost impossible task.

“Fuck.” He coughed on the word as his eyes burned and his lungs seized up. Somehow he managed to get himself up into a semi-sitting position, not resisting when Theo helped him the rest of the way, while flames continued to dance around them. “The fire.”

Theo bent down to pick up the extinguisher and started going around extinguishing the flames. Stiles closed his eyes as the hissing sound of the extinguisher filled the air and focused on trying to drag in clean air for his poor, burning lungs. “Your Jeep.” Theo’s voice was a little rough when he spoke and Stiles chanced a glance over.

The windows were going to have to be replaced, new paint and he didn’t even want to think about the possible damage he couldn’t see. His poor Jeep was being held together by duct tape and being flipped like that wasn’t going to help. At this rate he’ll have practically paid for a whole new Jeep just to keep this one going by the time he’s finished desperately trying to save it.

Stiles sighed, “Don’t know how I’m going to explain this.” He focused on breathing in clean air and trying to ignore the way everything hurt, how his lungs and eyes kept burning.  _The body is gone._ Of course it was gone. Why wouldn’t it be gone?

“Give me a minute. I can get it back over.”

The extinguisher was placed down and Theo cracked his neck, sighing out, as he took a slow and steady breath. There was blood on his face and clothes. Stiles knew there was blood on his own face and shirt.

 _Theo’s blood_.

He watched as Theo’s eyes flashed in the darkness, a hint of sharp teeth caught his eye, as Theo focused on lifting his overturned Jeep back. There was something careful in the way Theo put his supernatural strength into lifting the Jeep, holding it and moving. He was always amazed at the strength the supernatural creatures in his life displayed so effortlessly.

His Jeep groaned as it was moved and Stiles winced at the damage as Theo finished setting it back on all four wheels. Stiles slowly leaned forward while he watched, still focusing on breathing, as Theo turned to regard him.

“We should get you to the hospital. You took in a lot of smoke.” There was a wary and slightly concerned look on Theo’s face as he took a step forward, gravel shifting and Stiles wondered if it was something Theo could hear in his breathing that Stiles’s human ears couldn’t pick up. It certainly felt like there was something wrong with his lungs but he wasn’t going to admit that to Theo.

“I’m fine.” He wanted to be back in the Jeep, breathing in Theo’s ridiculously amazing scent and trying to control his reaction instead of sitting on the ground covered in blood and trying to ignore the damage his lungs had probably suffered. At this rate making it to graduation in one piece would be a miracle he wasn’t sure he’d be afforded. It was a miracle he’d made it this long considering he was a human entrenched in the supernatural world.

Slowly Stiles managed to get to his feet, ignoring the aches and pains, as Theo moved towards him. There was a crackle of the radio in his Jeep and Stiles turned towards it but he couldn’t make out any actual words.

“Stiles.” Theo’s hand landed on his shoulder, “You really need to see a doctor.” The hand on him shifted and curled around his wrist; Stiles stumbled slightly as the pain rapidly started to drain away and he sighed as the pain leached away. “I know you’re hurting. I can smell it, Stiles. I can _feel_ it.”

Of course the werewolf could smell everything. It was bad enough that Alphas had enhanced senses but add on supernatural senses and there was little he could actually hide. He was lucky Scott had presented as a Beta instead of an Alpha werewolf with an Alpha presentation.

There wouldn’t be a damn thing he could hide from him just like with Derek when the Alpha had become an Alpha werewolf. Derek had _always_ known when something was wrong and when Stiles was trying to cover it up. It had made his instincts practically preen at having such an attentive Alpha around.

“I’m fine.” He slurred as the warmth of having his pain drained settled inside him and had him leaning slightly towards Theo with hooded eyes. Alpha scent filled his senses and had him relaxing with a soft sigh of contentment. “Totally fine.” Stiles didn’t fight as Theo guided him around the Jeep, opened up the passenger side and helped him in. All of the other times someone had taken his pain had never felt like this. They had dulled his pain slowly but Theo seemed to be draining it from him.

“No you’re not. You breathed in a lot of smoke before I got to you and that isn’t even touching the amount of pain you’re obviously feeling from the Jeep flipping over with you in it. You’re human, Stiles, that means you’re a bit more breakable than you’d like to be.” Theo buckled him in and Stiles glared at him half-heartedly but it lacked any actual heat. It wasn’t as though Theo was saying anything that wasn’t true. Stiles could tell with each breath he took and each shift of his body that sent pain singing through him that he really should, at least, see a nurse.

He didn’t get to say anything as Theo shut the door and moved around to climb into the driver’s side. Stiles sat there, staring at him, as Theo kept attempting to start the Jeep. Stiles waited, watched Theo pop the hood and tinker around, before climbing back in.

Two more tries and the engine caught, rumbling to life. “I’m not just some breakable Omega.” The words slipped from his lips easily as Theo settled into the seat. Stiles gripped his pants and frowned at the specks of blood he could see. “I can take care of myself,  _Alpha_.” Stiles flicked his eyes up and caught how Theo’s glowed at the acknowledgement of his orientation.

His words didn’t stop Theo from driving him to the hospital, dragging him into the ER or the entire exam. He grumbled and lied the whole time, glaring at Theo when he could and flipping him off behind the nurse’s back when the nurse praised Theo for bringing him in.

She repeatedly praised Theo for being a good and responsible Alpha. Several times she mentioned to Stiles how lucky he was to have a potential mate so attentive and caring.

“Wipe that smug look off your face. _Asshole_.” Stiles muttered when he was finally released hours later with Theo still beside him. “I would have survived without a visit to the ER. I’ve had worse.” They stepped out into the cool night air, “Where was Melissa?” Stiles finally wondered out loud when he realized he hadn’t seen her. Usually if he came into the hospital for any reason she heard about it and it wouldn’t be long before he’d see her in the doorway.

Theo glanced over and shrugged, “I didn’t see her. Could be her night off?”

Stiles nodded absentmindedly as they got back into his Jeep. Theo slid behind the wheel without a word and pulled out of the parking lot once he got the Jeep going. It was a longer trip through town to his house and Stiles had to force himself not to roll the window down to let in fresh air.

He was going out of his mind. “Are you ok?” Theo’s voice was low and Stiles could see him glancing over out of the corner of his eye.

Stiles shifted in his seat and mentally cursed. Why did he have to be an Omega? Why couldn’t he have been one of those lucky souls born a Beta? Or an Alpha? He could have totally been a badass Alpha who only had to worry about the occasional rut which didn’t happen near as often as a heat did.

The sound of Theo scenting the air was audible and had him swallowing roughly. Chances were that Theo had finally caught onto the underlying scent Stiles had been mentally praying he wouldn’t notice. He never had luck when it came to things like that.

They finally turned down his road and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief even as his body warmed. He was steadily getting wetter and his cock was starting to harden with arousal despite his attempts at thinking of anything but Theo and  _Alpha_. With his heat practically knocking on the door it was near impossible to think of anything but the very compatible, unmated Alpha next to him. An Alpha who _always_ had a hint of arousal to his scent whenever Stiles was around.

“Stiles?” Theo parked before shutting off the Jeep as he turned towards Stiles, “Is the reason you’re ignoring… _that_ ,” he indicated the way Stiles’s body was clearly reacting, “Because you don’t trust me? Or is it something else?”

Most would be thrilled at finding a mate. Stiles had imagined finding an Alpha compatible and having a mate that doted on him like he’d seen his Dad do with his Mom. It had always been this silent little dream of his that he hadn’t voiced out loud for fear of it never happening.

Malia had been great during his heats but Stiles had known they were not compatible. He had known that she wouldn’t be his mate and it had only become more obvious when he’d been up close with Theo in the woods. There had been an almost instant kind of knowing of exactly what Theo was and he’d wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. They hadn’t been old enough before Theo had left in fourth grade for him to have known what Theo was to him and Stiles wished he’d had some kind of idea instead of having it smack him in the face out of nowhere.

He glanced out of the window, refusing to meet Theo’s eyes and knew it was answer enough.

“Am I that bad?” Theo sounded hurt and Stiles winced as he caught the hint of the emotion in Theo’s naturally inviting scent. His instincts were screaming at him for upsetting his potential mate and Stiles hated it. “I knew that first night after the fight when I caught your scent. I’m not going to hurt you. I wouldn’t force you. What kind of Alpha would I be if I forced you? I wouldn’t deserve an Omega, would I?”

Guilt twisted up in him and Stiles closed his eyes, breathing slowly, as his body continued to react to being in close proximity of Theo. He almost jerked when Theo’s hand lightly touched his shoulder. His eyes flashed open as he turned to look at Theo.

“I’m not some fragile Omega.” He reiterated, “I don’t—”

“I know you can take care of yourself. I’m not saying that but is it really so bad that it’s me?”

No. It wasn’t. It would have been worse if it was Peter or Deucalion or any of the Alpha pack.

If it had been Jackson he wasn’t sure what he would have done. He probably would have run screaming in the opposite direction because the poor soul saddled with Jackson as an Alpha was going to have a rough time. It would be pretty hard to compete with someone who loved themselves that much. There only seemed to be room for one in that relationship and Stiles wasn’t going to put up with that kind of shit. He’d rather have no mate than one who acted like that.

“No.” he admitted out loud after a few seconds, “It isn’t.”

There was no way at this point that Theo couldn’t smell his arousal or the way his body was calling out for its Alpha. But Theo wasn’t touching him other than the one hand and Stiles slowly relaxed the longer they stayed in close proximity.

“Let’s get you inside. I’ll be fine to walk.” Theo moved away, climbed out of the Jeep and left Stiles sitting there blinking in confusion. The door behind him creaked open and he found himself following Theo up to the front door as he unlocked the door with Stiles’s keys. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah. I’m going to shower and crash.”

Theo hummed in response, eyes glancing around and returning to watch him. Stiles shifted on his feet in front of the stairs and opened his mouth, closed it and swallowed. Silence stretched between the two of them as Theo moved to place the keys down.

“You don’t have to walk. Just swing by in the morning to pick me up and I can drop you at your truck.” He loved that Jeep but making Theo walk all the way home in the dark with the Dread Doctors and chimeras and everything else going on after he had saved his life didn’t sit well. Especially with the knowledge, undeniable as it was, that Theo was compatible with him.

That Theo was meant to be his Alpha. He would never forgive himself if something happened and he could have prevented it. Stiles couldn’t have blood on his hands for another life lost. He wasn’t sure if he could handle the emotional backlash of it.

“It’s fine—”

“Just make sure to get here early enough that we’re not late. If you bring coffee I might forgive you for dragging me to the ER.”

Stiles turned and started up the stairs, leaving Theo standing at the bottom and staring up after him still holding on to his keys. It was almost agony to walk away from Theo after having his senses saturated in Theo’s scent. Only a few more days before his heat hit and Stiles wasn’t going to be able to walk away so easily. He could only hope he’d have some idea of what he wanted to do by that point.

* * *

Theo’s truck pulled up slowly behind his dead Jeep. Stiles took a steadying breath, relaxing at the familiar sight of Theo, as he climbed out of his Jeep. He’d felt slightly sick at the thought of some random Alpha stopping and catching his scent, teasing along the edges of his heat, before someone could get there to help him. It had been fortunate that the smoke that had filled his Jeep had escaped fairly quickly once he’d rolled the window down.

“Are you alright?” Theo took a few steps towards him as Stiles relaxed even more, keys getting shoved into his pocket, before he shut the door. “Nothing happened?”

Something had happened.

Scott.

He had lost Scott just like he’d known he would and he was so fucking tired of fighting against his instincts. What was the point? Stiles had known for awhile now that Theo was his Alpha and the only thing Theo had done since arriving was save him. He was just so tired of fighting and denying something his instincts had been screaming at him. That small part in his mind reasoned that he could simply let Theo take care of him like an Alpha was supposed to take care of their Omega. It would be almost easy to just give up that tight hold on his control and let himself be cared for. He _wanted_ to be taken care of and to not worry anymore. The anxiety and stress was killing him. It was slowly killing him and Stiles wanted to go back to when the most stressful thing was his Dad leaving the house for work.

“Scott found out.” He finally said once they were driving away. Stiles focused on breathing evenly, taking in Theo’s soothing scent, as he relaxed back into the truck’s seat. He shivered and watched Theo reach out to turn the heat up.

“It didn’t go well?”

A bitter laugh escaped, “Understatement.” Stiles looked over at Theo as the blinker was flicked on and they turned down the next street. “He…he wants nothing to do with me. Fuck…he hates me, Theo. I knew it. I knew that’s what would happen and I’m always right.”

“It’s going to be ok, Stiles.”

Stiles opened his mouth to say something against it and closed his mouth, not saying a word.

“Am I taking you home?”

He didn’t want to face his dad. Didn’t want to see anyone else. Not with Scott’s words ringing in his mind and the look on Scott’s face burned into his memory. He could still see Scott stepping back from him as though Stiles was going to attack him.

“No.”

“Where do you want to go? The station?” Theo was looking over at him and Stiles twitched at the look in Theo’s eyes. Part of him couldn’t believe he was about to say this but the other part was too busy wanting to roll around in Theo’s scent.

“Can we just go to your place?”

Theo silently turned onto the next street and started driving away from Stiles’s house. He let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes relaxing back into the seat.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Theo answered softly, “I told you before that I will look out for you and _nothing_ is going to change that.”

Stiles remembered the conversation perfectly. He remembered how warm it felt in the Jeep, how he was a step away from going out of his mind from Theo’s scent and how sincere Theo was as he told him that he’d look out for him. “I know.” It didn’t burn quite so badly to admit. The more time he spent around Theo with less and less evidence that something was wrong with him the harder it was to deny that maybe Theo _was_ innocent.

He followed Theo up the front steps, waited as Theo unlocked the door and let himself be ushered inside by a warm hand at the small of his back. The house was silent as Stiles glanced around, still shivering lightly, as Theo turned on a few lights and turned to look at him. He felt far safer now than he had earlier.

“Come on. You’re soaked and I doubt you want to catch a cold with everything going on.”

 _And with my heat coming up_  Stiles thought absentmindedly. He fidgeted after stepping out of his shoes. Stiles felt drained. He felt emotionally and physically drained after everything that had happened. It felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and Stiles thought of the cliché about Atlas. He was done. So fucking done it wasn’t even funny.

Theo guided him up the stairs and down a hallway as Stiles silently followed him. He didn’t want to think and Theo’s concern, the actual care, he was showing had Stiles a step away from breaking down. “You should take a warm shower. I’ll let you borrow some clothes and we can swing by your place before school. If you’re going that is. I wouldn’t blame you if you skipped after everything that’s happened lately.”

The warm water had Stiles sighing out as the shivering lessened and his body gradually warmed. He could hear Theo moving around and the sound of the door to the bathroom opening. Stiles froze as he waited to see what Theo was doing and didn’t relax until Theo spoke, “I left some clothes on the edge of the sink.”

The sound of the door shutting had him relaxing once more.

Theo hadn’t done anything and Stiles could only imagine what he smelled like to an Alpha with supernatural senses. Standing completely naked in the shower, exhausted and near heat, he had never been more vulnerable but Theo hadn’t done anything. Stiles turned back to his shower and closed his eyes as the spray pounded down on him. He felt almost normal when he stepped out, dried off and tugged on Theo’s clothes.

The Alpha’s scent surrounded him, filled his senses and had him on the edge quicker than he would have expected. But he stepped out of the bathroom and moved towards the open doorway where light spilled out. Inside Theo was digging through his dresser, shirtless and barefooted, as Stiles paused in the doorway.

He wanted to feel something. He needed to feel something and he was so tired of fighting the instincts that were demanding he accept the Alpha before him. Stiles was going to do something that might be stupid and reckless but he was tired of being on edge and maybe it wouldn’t hurt to just roll the dice.

“Stiles?”

“How come you haven’t really said anything?”

The words escaped without thought and hung heavy in the air as Theo stared at him. There was no taking them back and Stiles wasn’t sure he would if he could. Stiles watched Theo’s eyes fix on him intently before moving over him and back up to meet his eyes.

“You’ve made it more than clear that you don’t like me and that you don’t trust me. I’m not going to force you or anything. I told you I wouldn’t.”

Stiles silently regarded Theo as he stepped further into the room and very slowly, very deliberately, tilted his head to bare his throat for Theo in a silent sign of submission. There was a low sound from across the room. Stiles didn’t have to wait long before Theo was in his space, eyes glowing and pheromones practically flooding Stiles’s senses causing his legs to shake with the effort to keep his feet under him.

“Are you sure, Stiles?”

He wasn’t sure about anything lately.

“Yes.”

Stiles could feel the way his body responded to Theo’s touch, to the scent of an aroused Alpha, as Theo tugged him forward. It was easy to feel Theo’s supernatural strength in the effortless way Theo moved him until they were flush together and Theo was breathing in his scent.

“You’ve been driving me crazy since that first night.” Teeth nipped at his exposed neck and Stiles shuddered, mouth falling open and cheeks starting to flush with arousal. “You have no idea how good you smell to me. You smell like _mine_.”

Stiles wasn’t sure when he lost his shirt but it wasn’t long after that point that Theo had him out of the rest of his clothes and the two of them on the bed, naked and pressed together, while Stiles tried not to moan at the press of a warm body on top of his own. A mouth fastened on his neck, sucking and nibbling, as Theo nudged his way between his spread legs to rock up against him.

On a breathless moan Stiles’s mouth fell open as his body started to produce slick in anticipation of an Alpha filling him. Theo’s hands trailed down his body as Stiles pressed up against him, coaxing and desperate to _feel_ , and when Theo leaned back he barely bit back a whimper at the loss of warmth along his body. “It’ll be easier if you’re on your stomach.”

The thought had him near breathless with anticipation as he twisted around. Theo lifted his hips, shoved some of his pillows underneath, before resting on Stiles’s thighs.

“Fuck, Stiles.” Theo’s voice was full of arousal and the scent was heady, coiling in the air, as Stiles shifted and almost released a strangled sound of pleasure when Theo’s finger rubbed against his hole. The touch had his body producing even more slick and when Theo started working his fingers inside, pumping and scissoring, Stiles wasn’t bothering to hold back his moans.

Each added finger had arousal curling inside, warming his gut and sending bursts of pleasure every time a finger brushed his prostate. He moaned as his ass clenched and Theo started fucking his fingers into him, breath hitching, as Stiles pushed back into it. He felt loose and slick and desperate.

“Please—” a choked off whimper had him shaking as Theo’s fingers continuously rubbed against his prostate until he was panting and shaking under the Alpha. “Fuck. Theo. Please. Oh God oh God that’s—” idly he wondered if it felt this good because his instincts _knew_ Theo was his Alpha or if it was simply because an Alpha was playing his body like a fine-tuned instrument.

* * *

Theo wanted nothing more than to bury himself repeatedly inside Stiles until he’d knotted his stubborn little Omega and claimed him. This, Stiles moaning under him and pushing back in encouragement, was the ultimate prize. The one he’d been going after from the very beginning and everything else, all of his other goals, would simply be the cherry on top of this moment.

After tonight Stiles would unequivocally be his and there would be nothing anyone could do to take _his Omega_ from him. He’d kill anyone who tried if it came down to it and Theo wouldn’t feel the tiniest bit of remorse.

Theo knew his eyes were glowing and he knew his instincts were effortlessly taking over as the sight and sounds before him filled his senses. It didn’t matter. He could finally, finally let himself go because Stiles had quite beautifully submitted to him after a long, silent pursuit. The taste of victory was delicious.

His fingers were slick coated when he pulled them free and shifted his body, pulling Stiles into a better position, before gripping his cock and guiding it forward.

Perfect wet heat wrapped around him as he started to sink inside Stiles’s hole; it took everything in him not to grip Stiles’s hips and slam inside. With each inch that sunk inside he could feel how Stiles was trembling as he continued pushing in and the clench of tight muscles around him had Theo's cheeks flushing with pleasure.

“Fuck. Oh fuck.” Stiles’s fingers were knotted in the sheets and Theo thrust forward in short little motions until he was blissfully buried completely inside of Stiles’s tight hole. The sight of Stiles spread open around him had arousal burning through him. This had been a long time coming.

Lazily he rolled his hips back, moaning lowly at the drag of his cock against Stiles’s wet insides, before thrusting back in. Stiles released a choked moan but he was pushing back as Theo started steadily thrusting into him. “ _Stiles_.” He breathed out, cheeks flushing darkly and eyes hooding in pleasure, as he started to fuck into Stiles in earnest. Theo desperately wanted his knot locked inside Stiles and his claiming bite on the back of Stiles’s neck.

He wanted _everyone_ to know this Omega was _his_ and no one else’s.

Theo paused as he reached down and easily moved Stiles so his hips were raised up, back bowed and face pressed to the sheets. He shifted his knees between where Stiles’s legs were spread and spread Stiles out further.

It was a beautiful position of submission with Stiles ass up and face down that had his inner Alpha practically purring in approval and his eyes gleamed in satisfaction. This was how Stiles should always look for him.

Naked, wet and spread out eagerly taking his knot.

His fingers dug into the flesh of Stiles’s hips and Theo wasted no time in immediately starting up a faster pace. The rhythmic slap of skin against skin filled his bedroom along with their combined moans. “Oh fuck.” Stiles whimpered, “Fuck fuck fuck.”

“That good?” he couldn’t resist, smug and satisfied, as he changed his angle and had Stiles whimpering as he repeatedly nailed Stiles’s prostate. “Sounds like you’re enjoying yourself. Love being fucked full, don’t you?”

Stiles moaned, shoving back but Theo wasn’t disappointed when Stiles finally managed to respond. “Good to know this hasn’t changed your personality.” The bite that usually would have been there was hidden in the obvious pleasure filling Stiles’s voice as Theo picked up his pace. Of course the Omega meant for him would be feisty and absolutely perfect. Theo certainly didn’t mind a challenge because it only made victory that much better.

He could feel his knot building and how Stiles’s hole was tightening down on him sending bolts of pleasure racing through him. His breathing had quickened and he was right there. With a snarl he started to rut up against Stiles, teeth itching to bite the back of that tempting neck, as his knot worked past the tight rim of Stiles’s hole and pressed inside. He rocked his hips forward as his knot swelled and caught inside Stiles before his orgasm slammed into him.

Pleasure had him tensing before surging forward and giving into the desperate need to claim. The instant his teeth broke through Stiles’s bonding gland and the claim snapped into place he could feel how Stiles’s own orgasm rushed through him. He could feel the connection that signaled Stiles was _his Omega_ and Theo had to hold back a sound of triumph.

Stiles’s squeezed around him tightly as he moaned, body tense and shuddering, before he went completely limp with a gasp. As his inner muscles started to work Theo’s knot, milking Theo greedily and sending delightful rushes of pleasure through him, Theo dragged his tongue over the claim mark and gazed at it with contentment.

“Mine.” He breathed, pleased and sated, as his cock emptied his release into Stiles. “My Omega.” The Doctors had promised Theo that he could have and keep Stiles so he wasn’t worried about any kind of backlash from claiming his mate.

Underneath him Stiles sighed out, boneless, as he tilted his head to give him a look that Theo was becoming rather familiar with. “You’re going to be impossible now, aren’t you?”

“Mmmmm.” he made sure to grind up against Stiles’s ass, twisting his hips, and listening to the way Stiles’s breathing hitched on another moan.

“ _Ass_.”

“It’s ok to admit you actually like me, Stiles.” He breathed out before turning them onto their sides, tangling their legs and relishing the thick scent of a successful mating filling the air. “We both know you do.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Theo snorted in amusement. Stiles had been just as stubborn when they were younger and just as big of a smartass as well. It hadn’t surprised him when he’d come back and caught the scent of Omega on Stiles. He’d always had a feeling Stiles was his and now Stiles belonged to him.

A low moan escaped him when his cock released another load into Stiles as he curled his arms around Stiles tighter. He listened to the way Stiles’s breathing started to slow, evening out and wasn’t surprised that after the night Stiles had that he was that close to sleep. Theo couldn’t wait until Stiles’s heat finally arrived, the scent of it building had only managed to drive him crazy these last few days.

“You can go to sleep.” He offered as Stiles twisted trying to look back at him but giving it up and settling back down. It wasn’t long before Stiles’s breathing and heartbeat had slowed, evening out as he slipped off into sleep.

Theo waited out his knot, mentally going over everything he needed to set into motion, while Stiles slept.

Once his knot went down and he could pull out Theo shifted Stiles onto his belly, climbing off the bed and reaching into his nightstand where he’d placed the plug he’d purchased with Stiles in mind. It would keep Stiles nice and open for him while making sure nothing escaped.

He was nothing if not prepared. It pressed inside Stiles’s sloppy hole and settled between his cheeks keeping Theo’s release inside. A warm towel cleaned up the mess on both of them as Stiles dozed before he climbed back into bed with his newly claimed mate. Stretching his arms out he hauled Stiles close, pressed his face against Stiles’s nape and finally Theo allowed himself to slip into sleep. Morning would come soon enough and he had plans on how to move everyone exactly where he needed them.

* * *

Stiles was loose-limbed and relaxed as he rolled over onto his stomach with a content sigh. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so good or woken up feeling rested. His eyes blinked open and confusion filled him for a second as he didn’t recognize his surroundings before the night before slammed into him.

They had fucked and mated.

Stiles had finally given in and offered himself to Theo. He flushed at the memory, cheeks heating, as shifting brought to his attention the plug firmly locked inside his slightly sore ass. Something in the back of his mind tugged at his awareness and Stiles swallowed at the realization that it was a mating bond that tied him to _his new Alpha_.

“Oh fuck.” He shoved his face against the pillow his head had been resting on and tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he’d gotten himself mated the night before. To Theo Raeken. Stiles was mated to Theo Raeken and there were absolutely no takebacks on that one.

He could already imagine his Dad’s reaction at him already having an Alpha before graduating but he had no intentions of letting that stop him from going to college. There were already quite a few acceptance letters sitting on his desk at home and he had every single intention of going. Now he would just have to make sure to speak with Theo so they could find one that worked out for both of them since he was no longer an unmated Omega. It was a minor detail and something he could work with. And with Scott kicking him out of the pack, probably telling the others what he’d done, Stiles could look into those other colleges he’d applied to for their programs.

“This is ridiculous.” Stiles muttered as he rolled over until he was resting on his back. He ignored the way he could very clearly feel the plug inside him now and knew it had probably been a scent thing but at the same time it was probably just an Alpha thing. “How do I keep getting myself into these situations?”

It had probably been inevitable, both of them knowing what the other was to them, but at least he knew he wouldn’t be alone. If nothing else it was a guarantee that one thing wouldn’t change and he wouldn’t potentially lose everything at the end of the year. He’d already lost more than enough after last night.

Stiles winced at the memory of Scott’s confrontation and the fear on his ex-best friend’s face when Stiles had stepped towards him. Chances were pretty good he’d lost a lot more than Scott after that and pain shot through him at the very thought. He’d been so worried about them breaking up to go to different colleges that he hadn’t even thought of what it would be like for something like this to happen.

It hadn’t even been a thought.

He slowly pulled himself up, feeling the obvious signs of sex from the night before, as he reached up a hand and rubbed against the claim mark on the back of his neck. Stiles could feel the low-level tug of a bond that connected him to his Alpha and furrowed his brow as he focused on it. To this point he’d only ever read and heard about it but having the experience firsthand was far different.

It was a feeling of awareness, of a connection, that told him he wasn’t alone. He could _feel_ Theo on the other end and subconsciously it had him relaxing. “Shower.” He muttered moving off the bed and wincing as his ass clenched down. For a first knotting it wasn’t bad, he knew he could be far more sore especially with a supernatural mate, but it was still more than obvious to his body exactly what he’d done the night before.

The shower felt just as amazing as it had the night before and he stayed under the spray long after he’d cleaned himself up. It sluiced over his skin and left him feeling more human. He toweled himself dry, padded back to Theo’s room and without any shame raided his drawers for clothes. The house was empty once he’d wandered downstairs looking for Theo but upon checking his phone he found two text messages.

_Called a tow for your Jeep. I figured after yesterday you might want to take the day off from school to relax._

_Help yourself to whatever you can find in the kitchen._

Stiles blinked. “Ok.” He narrowed his eyes. There was nothing about the night before or anything else. Just a simple message not quite letting him know what Theo was doing and telling him he could relax today. While glancing through the fridge and cabinets he sent off a response.

_Thanks. Where are you?_

He waited a few minutes and not getting an immediate response refocused on finding food. It wasn’t until he was halfway through his breakfast that his phone finally signaled he’d gotten a response. “About fucking time.” He was not amused at being trapped at Theo’s without a vehicle and he wasn’t sure about contacting anyone. Stiles wasn’t sure how he might be received. He didn’t want to deal with the possible accusations and questions they were sure to have after Scott told them what Stiles had done.

_Groceries. Parents are out of town on some kind of business trip and I can’t live off of pizza alone._

Of course he couldn’t. Stiles was eating what was left of his pizza without any remorse. He idly wandered away from the kitchen into the living room, scooped up the remote and flicked the TV before turning to Netflix. Stiles scanned down, looking at the recommended shows and snorting at the selection. He could see someone had watched _Jaws_ recently and someone in the house really seemed to like cooking shows.

The sound of _Chopped_ filled the living room as he relaxed back into the pillows on the couch, sighing and dropping his phone next to him, as he waited for Theo to return. It was in the middle of the second episode that he thought to send off a text to his Dad to let him know he was fine and that he’d be home that night. He wasn’t looking forward to his Dad seeing the claim but Stiles was more than sure his Dad would support him regardless.

He just hoped Scott hadn’t said anything to him about the dead chimera.

_I’m pulling a double today. Stay safe and we’ll talk tomorrow._

Stiles frowned at the text and quickly sent one back, assuring his Dad he’d stay safe and requesting the same. It was supposed to be a Supermoon tonight and considering everything going on that didn’t sound good in the slightest. The door clicked open and the rustle of bags had Stiles turning to see Theo coming in the front door holding grocery bags.

“Thought you’d gotten lost.”

Theo blinked over at him and offered an amused quirk of his lips. “Not getting rid of me that easily. Did you eat something?”

“Yeah. Your pizza.”

It earned him a nod as Theo kicked the door shut before moving into the kitchen. Cabinets opened, closed and the sound of groceries being put away had him shaking his head. It was completely mundane and domestic. Nothing supernatural or werewolf-y at all. He glanced at the TV watching as the Chefs filed out from behind their stations and the first dish ended up before the judges.

“ _Chopped_?” Theo asked with a raised eyebrow and Stiles shrugged in response. It was a mindless show that didn’t really require any kind of thought and the only thing he’d really wanted was something he didn’t have to think about. There was far too much going on in his head and he’d kept poking at the bond between them in curiosity. He’d wanted to know if Theo could feel him messing with it and if it was different for a supernatural creature.

“It was recommended.” He tossed out as Theo dropped down next to him, feet up on the coffee table and body completely at ease. It had the tenseness in Stiles’s body fading as he sensed a kind of calm contentment coming over the bond from Theo’s side. There was nothing negative coming over to him and it went a long way at calming him. “Skipping school as well?”

Theo made some kind of noise that wasn’t an agreement or a denial and Stiles waited for him to say something. Theo was usually saying something. “You should stay here tonight. We don’t know how the Supermoon is going to affect the chimeras or even the werewolves.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I just figured this close to your heat it might be safer if you were inside and I know your Dad has been working quite a few nights since the Dread Doctors showed up.” Theo glanced over at him and Stiles gritted his teeth. Everything Theo had said was true and Stiles hated it. He wished he wasn’t just a squishy human but after the thought came he quickly shoved it away. “There should be plenty of food in the house now and you’ve found the Netflix.”

Stiles frowned but reluctantly nodded. “Are you staying in?”

Theo leaned back against the couch, “Probably. I need to swing by the school later but then I figured I’d come back here.” Stiles wondered if it would be safe for him to be near Theo on a Supermoon but then he remembered Scott with Allison during full moons and remembered Derek saying something about a wolf not hurting its mate because they could recognize them even during a full moon.

* * *

Everything was going according to plan and the power of the full moon hanging overhead, the Supermoon, had something manic rushing through him. He could feel his Omega through the bond, lazy and relaxed at his home, as he left from his place outside of the high school. Theo could hear Liam laying into Scott, he could hear the howls and crashes as they fought, as he headed towards his truck in time to see Mason racing towards them.

“Hayden.” He huffed as he saw Theo, “Hayden’s dead.” Theo set his teeth at the sight of Mason so close to ruining his chance at removing the threat that was Scott McCall. He couldn’t let Mason go to the high school. “I need Liam. I need—”

“He just left.” Theo watched as Mason seemed to deflate, “He said something about heading to the Animal Clinic. Something about Scott?” he made sure he sounded concerned and watched as Mason’s body tensed to rush the opposite way. “If I see him I’ll let him know to call you.”

Mason nodded absently, “Thanks.”

Then he was gone and Theo listened to the sounds of fighting that were far enough away that Mason had somehow not managed to hear them. His claws slowly retracted back in as he continued on to his truck, reaching the door and pulling it open just as the sounds of fighting ceased. Theo strained his ears and hummed in smug satisfaction at the sound of only one heartbeat coming from the library.

The drive back to his house had him practically vibrating with excitement and anticipation that when he stepped into his house seeing Stiles walking from the kitchen still wearing his clothes had him surging forward. Theo crowded Stiles up against the wall, grinding his hips forward against Stiles’s own, as he listened to the breathy and choked off moans his pheromones were drawing out of his mate.

“Fuck, Theo.” Stiles’s fingers clenched in his clothes and Theo sucked a mark into the skin at the base of Stiles’s neck. The combination of the moon tugging at him more than normal and the knowledge that his plans had succeeded had him hard as he breathed in the scent of Stiles. “Does the full moon make you werewolves horny or something?” he didn’t sound put out but instead Theo could smell Stiles’s own arousal and feel the way he’d hardened as he started to press into Theo.

“Mine. My Omega.” Theo knew his eyes were glowing as he stepped back and immediately set about stripping Stiles right there in the entry way. Everything ended up in a pile on the floor, his hands not straying from Stiles very often, until he could hoist him up against the wall. With supernatural strength Stiles weighed next to nothing to him and it was easy to use one hand to hold him in place while the other fingered him open.

“Ohh. Ohh fuck oh fuck that’s fuck fuck fuck!” Stiles clenched down on his fingers and his head fell back to thump against the wall as Theo worked him until he was loose. The need to mark and knot and fill Stiles was driving him crazy. Theo growled low in his throat as he pulled his fingers back, gripped himself and slid into Stiles’s slick hole. He thrust up into Stiles, hands easily holding him in place, as Stiles moaned and writhed trying to get him to move.

He idly wondered how close Stiles was to his heat to be giving in this easily to Alpha pheromones even if they were his mate’s. It didn’t matter though and Theo was more than happy to give into the desperate way that Stiles was trying to get him to move. With a snarl he started to pound up into Stiles, cock pumping through slick, as the sounds of moaning, fucking and heavy breathing filled the air.

“Mine.” He grunted, “Fuck, Stiles, you feel so good around me.” Theo pressed Stiles harder up against the wall as he kept snapping his hips up as Stiles’s inner muscles clenched rhythmically against him, “Love that, don’t you? Love having your Alpha buried inside of you.”

Stiles could only moan in response as he occasionally breathed out _yes_ _yes yes_ and _Alpha_ and _please_. His cheeks were flushed, his neck bared and Theo could smell how much his mate was enjoying him fucking him. It only drove him forward harder and faster as his knot started to catch on Stiles’s rim. He worked himself up inside Stiles, snarling lowly as his teeth sharpened, before he finally caught inside.

He could feel the way his knot spread Stiles open and his orgasm had him shoving his face against Stiles’s warm neck as his cock emptied his release into Stiles. Theo jerked his hips forward a few more times, relishing the way Stiles had started milking his knot, before reaching between them to touch Stiles. It didn’t take much before he was howling through his orgasm and going limp in Theo’s arms.

“Wow.” Stiles breathed out shakily as Theo pulled him away from the wall. His knot tugged on Stiles’s rim at the change in position and earned him a low whimper but Theo continued moving towards the living room. He settled into one of the chairs with Stiles resting on his lap and his cock still locked inside of Stiles. It was the perfect way to celebrate his success and Theo planned on spending the rest of the night thoroughly enjoying Stiles.

It was in the middle of his third knotting of his mate, as he was spilling his release into Stiles and listening to the low choked whimpers that were escaping his oversensitive mate, that Stiles seemed to notice the faint sound of his phone ringing from downstairs.

“My phone.” His voice was wrecked as he glanced around but Theo could feel how Stiles wasn’t going to be moving very far. The Omega was pretty fucked out and Theo had made sure he’d given him a very good workout. He _knew_ it would be about Scott. Someone would be trying to reach Stiles to let him know what had happened and Theo had been right here, fucking Stiles, while everything was going down.

“I don’t think you want me trying to carry you downstairs when we’re knotted like this.” Theo rocked forward as another orgasm ripped through him, “We still have most of my knot left.”

Stiles rested his cheek against the mattress, tension leaving his body, as Theo draped over him and lazily rocked his hips up against Stiles’s ass. “Yeah.” He mumbled as his eyes hooded and Theo could feel how close Stiles was to sleep. When his knot finally went down again and he’d shoved Stiles’s plug back inside Theo wasn’t surprised to see Stiles sleeping, face relaxed and lips quirked in a soft smile, as he nuzzled against the pillow closest to him.

He cleaned up, stretched and with a pleased hum ventured down the stairs to grab Stiles’s phone. There were 15 missed calls and even more text messages urging Stiles to pick up the phone. Slowly, because he wasn’t in a rush, Theo climbed the stairs and went back into his room. The heavy sent of sex and Omega filled the room along with the building scent of Stiles's heat. It was probably only hours away and Theo was looking forward to days of fucking  _his_ mate.

As he sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out to rouse Stiles, Theo thought about the next step in his plan: stealing the Alpha power for himself. It would probably have to come after Stiles's heat but Theo could be patient.

“Stiles? Stiles wake up!”

Underneath his hand Stiles jerked, face scrunching up in annoyance, before brown eyes blurrily looked at him with mild annoyance. “I’m not up for another round, Theo. If you’re ready either jerk off or do the work yourself cause I’m not moving.”

Theo bit back a snort of amusement at Stiles’s words before pasting a concerned look on his face, letting it slip into his voice, as he shook Stiles again. “You have 15 missed calls. Seems urgent. Didn’t you let your Dad know where you’d be?”

Stiles blinked open his eyes, frowning and letting out a hiss as he shifted on the bed. Theo had no doubt he had some sore, overworked muscles and it filled with him a sense of smugness at the evidence of bruising on Stiles’s hips, marks on his neck and the thoroughly fucked out look on his face. “I thought I had. He’s working a double…” he jerked, “Fuck. Fuck what if something happened to him?”

But Theo could hear the voice on the other end, rough and broken sounding, telling Stiles about Scott. He watched his gorgeous mate pale, watched how Stiles’s lips trembled and his eyes got bright with tears as he stared forward listening to the voice on the other end. Theo waited as Stiles sat there clutching the phone and breathing harshly as tears spilled down his cheeks.

As the phone slipped from his hands, falling to the floor with a dull thud, Theo gathered Stiles close to him and pressed his face against Stiles’s dark hair breathing in. He listened to the way Stiles’s breathing hitched on a sob, felt how his hands clutched at him, and smiled to himself at the way Stiles was taking comfort in him. “It’ll be ok, Stiles.” Theo kept the pleasure out of his voice as Stiles started to sob against him.

Everything was going according to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally been sitting in my drafts folder, along with several others, for MONTHS. Finally got it to a place where I was happy to end it. I'm sure you can see where it deviated from the actual season and went into Season Five AU territory.
> 
> I'm hoping everyone enjoyed this! It was an idea I'd had rattling around in my head since the end of 5A.


End file.
